


[Podfic] It Happened During Paperman

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: roman is a ray of sunshine and virgil is a simp
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] It Happened During Paperman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coconutcluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Happened During Paperman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621441) by [coconutcluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster). 



> Didn't plan on getting this one out today, but it went a lot faster than I expected! I'm not a professional, so the sound quality gets a little wonky at times, but it was still a ton of fun to make!

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [It Happened During Paperman](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/it-happened-during-paperman)


End file.
